fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pussycat King
PussinBootsandKittySoftpawsFan360's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: *Zazu - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Mufasa - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Rafiki - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Sarabi - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Baby Simba - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *The Mouse - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) *Scar - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Young Simba - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Groundhog - Groundhog (Lady and the Tramp) *Young Nala - Dot (Animaniacs) *Sarafina - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Shenzi - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Banzai - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Ed - Nigel (Rio) *The Hyenas - Foosas (Madagascar) *Chameleon - Bucky (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Wildebeests Stampede - Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove), and Crooks (Lego City) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Timon - Blu (Rio) *Pumbaa - Alex (Madagascar) *Adult Simba - Puss in Boots (Puss in Boots) *Beetle - Duckling (Tom and Jerry) *Adult Nala - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) Quotes: *''Alex/Pumbaa:'' Drop em! (Hopper/Banzai and Queen Chrysalis/Shenzi turns at Alex/Pumbaa was angry) *''Hopper/Banzai:'' Hey, who's a Lion. *''Alex/Pumbaa:'' What are you talking to me? *''Blu/Timon:'' Uh-oh, they call him a Lion. *''Alex/Pumbaa:'' Are you talking to me? *''Blu/Timon:'' Shouldn't done that. *''Alex/Pumbaa:'' Are you talking to ME?! *''Blu/Timon:'' Now, they're in for it. *''Alex/Pumbaa:'' They call me MR. LION! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *''(Alex/Pumbaa charge at Queen Chrysalis/Shenzi and Hopper/Banzai and beat them up)'' _______________________________________________________________________________________ *''Danny/Mufasa:' red! My brother, help me!... ''(Red/Scar grabbed Danny/Mufasa as the king yelped and growled) *''Red/Scar:''' Long live the king! Parts: *The Pussycat King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Pussycat King part 2 - Red and Danny's Conversation *The Pussycat King part 3 - Oliver's First Day *The Pussycat King part 4 - "The Morning Report" *The Pussycat King part 5 - Red and Oliver's Conversation *The Pussycat King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *The Pussycat King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Pussycat King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Pussycat King part 9 - The Stampede/Danny's Death/Oliver Runs Away *The Pussycat King part 10 - Red Takes Over Pride Rock *The Pussycat King part 11 - Meet Blu and Alex *The Pussycat King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Pussycat King part 13 - Red and Jerry's Conversation *The Pussycat King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Pussycat King part 15 - Kitty Softpaws Chases Alex/The Reunion *The Pussycat King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Pussycat King part 17 - Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws' Argument/Puss in Boots Meet Tom/Puss in Boots' Destiny *The Pussycat King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Blu & Alex's Distraction *The Pussycat King part 19 - Puss in Boots Confronts Red/Puss in Boots Finds The Truth/The Big Battle *The Pussycat King part 20 - Puss in Boots vs Red/Red's Death/A Happy Ending In The Pridelands *The Pussycat King part 21 - End Credits ("Busa Simba") *The Pussycat King part 22 - End Credits ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Category:The Lion King Fanmake Category:The Lion King